Sweeney's Pet
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Anthony interupts the revengful chance of a life time for Sweeney.. Only to fall victom to the demon himself.. Summary sucks.. Story's better, so stop looking here and read it, lol. Warning: Contains yaoi.. Don't like it? Don't read it.


I've been wanting to finish this for like 3 months! But I had to redo the whole entire thing, because I hated how it first was.. Then I stopped writing in it to start&finish other fanfictions, only to pick this one up again 2 days ago. I'm glad it's finished, I'm really proud of it.. It's one of my best I've yet to write in my own opinion.

Sorry for any spelling errors..

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a day like any other in good 'ol London.. Sweeney stood over the judge of the town, for once in his new life, excitement filled his heart.

He was close, so close to seeking his revenge on the man.. It was nearly too much of a feeling to bare. It had been so long since he last felt this good.

Then it happend.. Just as he had leand in close to the man, ready for his attack, someone interupted them. Anthony to be exact. That twit busted through the door, going on about rescuing Johanna until he seen the judge sitting in the chair, quickly shutting up.

Before Sweeney knew what was happening, the judge had already gotten up and left in a fury.

All Sweeney could think of to even say was "Get out!" It's all he could do to stop himself from just slitting the boys throat right then and there.

Mrs Lovett, like usual, tried to calm him down with her soft words but he wasn't going to have it.

"OUT!" He roared again.

"If there's anything I can do sir to make it up to you.." Anthony trailed off.

Sweeney glared at him, thinking.

"Actually.." He dropped his sentence and glanced over at Mrs Lovette. "Leave us."

"What?" She questioned with widend eyes.

"Leave." He growled.

She stood there for a moment, looking at him with a gleam of hurt showing in her facial expression.

She gave a low sigh. "Very well then." And with that, she left.

Anthony watched her leave, his eyes begged her to stay but even she had a limit as to how far she could go with Sweeney.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Just barging in up here, you ruined everything you worthless disgrace!" Sweeney's words brung Anthony's attention back to him.

The boy gulped as Sweeney began walking closer up to him, with the razor still in his hand.

"The chance of a lifetime just slipped out of my hands, all because of you and your pathetic need to rescue Johanna." By now there was barely an inch between the two. And although Sweeneys words were low, it didn't make Anthony feel any safer.

Sweeney stayed silent as he ran his trusty razor along the side of the boys neck, careful to not do any harm, yet.

"So beautiful, so smooth.. And yet so delicate.. It'd be a shame if someone was to cause harm to any part of you.." He softly spoke. _"Other than myself that is.." _He thought.

Anthony briefly closed his eyes, shivering lightly at the feel of the olders cold breath against his neck and even at the feel of the razors cool blade that now rested against his flesh.

Wait, was he actually liking this? This dangerous posistion he was put in? He'd be lying if he said it didn't give him a sense of excitement.

Sweeney glanced up at the other, a light smirk forming on his face.

He pulled the razor away, closed it and carefully placed it on the dresser close by.

He had new intentions other then striking ultimate fear in the boy and making him wonder if his life was over or not.

Anthony opend his eyes, to see the demon now staring right at him once more.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony questioned worridly.

Instead of a worded answer, Sweeney swiftly placed a fierce kiss to the boys lips.

Anthony's eyes widend. This couldn't be happening.. It had to be a dream.

Sweeney sneakily undone the boys trousers as he kept his cool, dry lips pressed against the boys soft, silk like ones.

Anthony gave the demon the pleasure of hearing a moan from him, when a cold hand slipped down his trousers and undergarments.

The demon smirked against the sailors lips. Oh, yes.. He was going to enjoy the sounds yet to come from Anthony, very much.

"Oh, you like that do you?" Sweeney questioned as he started rubbing the young mans cock.

"Yes.." Anthony nearly whimpered.

Sweeney's smile faded and he quickly withdrew his hand, making Anthony gasp.

"Hey, that's not fair!" The sailor spoke out of line without thinking.

Sweeney clenched his teeth as he grabbed the boy by his shirt. "You fucked my chance up, you do not get to decide what's bloody fair and what isn't!" He snarled.

Anthony gulped. "I'm sorry Mr Todd.."

Sweeney was back into his revengeful mode on the boy.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it!" He roared, grabbing his razor blade once more, flipping it open.

"But this might." He smirked, placing the blade to the boys neck, firm enough where it was only breaking the first layer of skin.

Anthony began trembling. Sweeney seemed hell bent on this now.

Sweeney lightly ran his other hand down the boys soft, delicate skin, with the razor blade following.

Anthony inhaled a sharp gasp when he felt the sting of the razor slowly sliding down his flesh, forcefully enough to draw blood.

Sweeney placed his free hand against the young mans mouth. "Nuh uh dear boy, you don't get the pleasure of even that."

Tears rolled down the sailors cheek, as Sweeney deepend the cut while he went down further.

Sweeney raised up the razor blade once satasfied with the size of the wound that now started at Anthony's shoulder blade, nearly ending where his chest bone started.

Sweeneys gaze focused on the razor and each drop of blood that dripped off, onto the floor.

"Fascinating.." He murmured to himself, bringing the razor to his lips.

Anthony watched as the demon ran his tongue carefully along the razor, licking every last drop of blood off.

Sweeneys attention then turned to the fresh wound on Anthony's neck.

The sailor done nothing to stop the older man as he was once again backed into the wall.

Sweeney rubbed a finger over the cut, licking the blood off seconds after. "So sweet.." He whispered to himself.

Anthony shuddered once he felt Sweeneys tongue going over the cut multiple times.

The demons saliva burnt, but yet, Anthony couldn't help but to let a soft moan escape his throat.

He was now defenseless against Sweeney, not only because the man was more powerful than he but because in some strange twisted way, he liked what the barber was doing to him.

Anthony's hands trembled at his sides, nerves begging him to move them, to wrap his arms around the demon, however he dared not in fear of angering Sweeney further.

The barber pulled back, staring Anthony in the face.

However, Anthonys gaze was locked on his lips.. His blood soaked lips.

Sweeney gave a puzzling look for a moment, before inching closer to him after figuring out what he wanted.

Anthony's eyes widend when the man pressed his lips against his own for the second time. This kiss, although distateful to Anthony, was still very much pleasing as the first.

Anthony opend his mouth willingly as soon as he felt the others tongue against his lips.

As Sweeney deepend the kiss, Anthony attempted to wrap his arms around the mans neck, however Sweeney grabbed them by the wrist, pinning them against the wall.

The younger groaned of frustration.

Sweeney then ended their kiss, glaring down at the sailor. "You should be happy I'm even kissing you but yet, you're wanting more.."

Anthony cautiously kept his gaze on Sweeney, unsure of exactly what his next move would be.

"Very well then, I'll give you more." The demon growled, turning the boy around to face the wall.

Anthony hissed at the impact of being slammed further against the wood.

Sweeney quickly undone his own trousers, pulling them down before fiercely pulling the sailors pair down.

Anthony glanced behind his shoulder, to see the older man stroking himself.

Sweeney gave no warning whatsoever once finished, when he inserted his cock into the younger.

The boys pained expression and low whimper made him smirk sinisterly to himself.

He forced the sailor to look away from him once again, as he began thrusting out of the other right away.

Anthony closed his eyes, groaning and whimpering at the feeling.

Sweeney smiled devilishly to himself. He enjoyed seeing Anthony in such a way as this.

"What's the matter gorgeous, I thought you wanted more?" He asked, amusingly.

Anthony said nothing, too caught up in the pain to truely make out the olders words.

Sweeney ran both his hands down the boys body, under his shirt, making him gasp from the coldness of the demons hands.

Cool lips placed suprisingly light kisses to the pale flesh of Anthonys neck, down to his shoulder blade as the barbers thumbs rubbed each of his nipples.

Anthony had to admit, that felt good, causing Sweeney to get another pleased moan out of him finally.

Sweeneys dark eyes glanced down, watching as Anthony had started rubbing himself.

The demon allowed it momentarily, just to see expression of pleasure on the boys face for once.

Then suddenly, Anthony's arm was pinned against the wall.

"Mr Todd!" Anthony exclaimed, once again frustrated.

Sweeney simply growled, thrusting into the other rougher.

Anthony hissed, clawing at the wooden wall. He wasn't sure how much more he could withstand without having any way to get his side of pleasure as well.

Sweeney gave low moans as his orgasm quickly approached.

The demon pulled the boy closer to himself, slamming harder into him.

"Fuck.." Anthony growled.

To Anthony's suprise though, the older man pulled away from him a moment or so later, also freeing Anthony's hand.

"Turn around." Sweeney demanded. Anthony waited a moment, before doing as ordered.

"Down on your knees." Anthony wasn't so quick to follow the command this time.

Sweeney growled deeply, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him down.

"Please, don't make me do this.." Anthony pleaded, looking up at the demon sadly.

"Do it." Sweeney snarled.

Anthony gulped before taking the olders erection into his mouth and sucking right away.

"That's it.. My pet.." Sweeney groaned, letting a hand run through the others soft beautiful light brown locks.

He closed his eyes, arching forward. This was much better than his previous actions.

Anthony pulled the olders dick out of his mouth momentarily, running his tongue swiftly over the tip.

Sweeney then glanced down at him, his eyes meeting the others as Anthony took his erection back fully into his mouth.

The youngers innocent, angel like stare made new feelings arise within him other than just the lust he felt. However, he forced those away.

Sweeney gripped the boys hair tightly, pulling back on his hair, moaning deeply when he released.

Anthony then pulled away, glancing up at the older.

"Swallow." Was the barbers simple but yet harsh reply.

Anthony grimaced as he forced the mans warm liquid down his throat.

The demon rubbed a finger along the boys lips, wiping what dripped out off.

He held his finger infront of the youngers mouth. Anthony didn't need any order from him to know what he wanted.

He grabbed ahold of the mans wrist as he opend his mouth enough to insert the demons finger in.

"Good boy." Sweeney smiled down at him as he brung his finger back out after the sailor licked it clean.

He pulled his pants up and buttoned them before giving his next order.

"Now.. Kiss me."

"Yes sir.." Anthony stood to his feet, leaning in and placed a sweet, soft kiss to the olders lips.

"That's good enough." Sweeney stated, pushing him away once he had his fill.

"I trust that you've learnt your lesson, pet?"

Anthony stared him in the eyes, before nodding. "Yes.."

Sweeney smiled, brushing a strand of loose hair out of the boys face. "Good." He praised, before stepping aside, walking to the door.

"Let's just see how long you stay out of trouble though.." He spoke low, smirking to himself. He was certain Anthony would mess up again and deep down, he wanted the boy to do something that would give him a real reason to create another memory like this one.

He glanced back at the boy as he opend the door, Anthonys gaze wasn't on him, as he was now fixing his pants.

"If I was you, I would forget Johanna." Another smirk formed on Sweeneys face. The words were cruel but the boy was now his, whether Anthony wanted to be or not, whether he even knew it or not.. Anthony was his property, he belonged to him.

Sweeneys gaze went to the cut wound.. His own special mark of ownership. _"You are mine now.." _Was his last thought, before he left to go down stairs where was.

Anthony heard what the barber had said about Johanna, however he dared not to say anything as he let the man leave.

A sigh escaped him once Sweeney was gone. This experience left him with many mixed feelings, which he couldn't even describe and most likely wouldn't be able to sort out anytime soon.

All he really was for certain on was that his life was pretty much going to become even more complicated than what it already was.

He exhaled a deep breath and turned, making his way out moments after Sweeney had left.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Since I'm happy with this and love the movie so much.. I might write another to this or a seperate. Who knows though, I've got other fictions to try and finish right now though, lol.


End file.
